El origen de la Venganza
by vindictae.domain
Summary: Historia Anders/m.Hawke. Anders y Hawke se encuentran en el circulo pero tedran que encontrar la forma de guardar un secreto no muy agradable junto al primer encantador.


**Cap-1**

-Hacedor… ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar el trabajo sucio siempre a mí? Esto es tarea para los tranquilos-

Con la poca luz que me envuelve, me dirijo hacia mi armario con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a Alim o Anders. Pero es inevitable.

-Calla niñato, hay gente que intenta dormir-

Era Anders, pero por el tono de voz más bien diría que era justicia.

Por muy buen amigo que seamos Anders y yo, desde el primer día en el que hizo su aparición en el círculo contando el pequeño problema del espíritu, Justicia ya empezó a odiarme. Puede que no sea un demonio, pero sabe atacarme donde más me duele.

Al otro lado se oía refunfuñar a Alim, un chico al que conocí hace apenas una semana una semana, cuando, a Anders y a mí, nos trasladaron al piso de arriba que era donde se hallaban los magos más avanzados. Siete años de duro esfuerzo dieron su fruto, pero echo de menos a Merril. Ella todavía es aprendiz, y desde que nos cambiaron de habitación no la he vuelto a ver.

-¡Hay…!- Antes de poder gritar, me tapé la boca con la mano y me quede quieto para comprobar de que no les había despertado. Pero todo era silencio.

-¿Quien ha sido el idiota que ha dejado el bastón tirado en el suelo?-

Decido a agacharme para coger el bastón y en una pequeña inscripción ve escrito las palabras "propiedad de Anders".

-Este chico a veces me saca de quicio- Digo entre dientes con tal de que no me oigan.

Finalmente consigo llegar a mi destino pese a todos los obstáculos. A mi armario. Lo abro y comienzo a revisar las túnicas hasta que me decido por coger la que lleva puesta desde el domingo. Es decir, hace tres días.

-Nadie se dará cuenta- Susurro mientras me miro por el espejo de mi tocador.

Finalmente, me arreglo mis cabellos negros con las manos. Siempre me han hecho perder el tiempo, ya que al tenerlos largos, me cuesta mantenerlos, sobre todo después de levantarme.

Cojo el bastón y por fin me dirijo a la puerta. En cuanto la abro, la oscuridad invade cada uno de mis sentidos. Aunque a esta hora no me extraña que no haya nadie.

Cierro la puerta de la habitación y comienzo a dirigirme a las puertas principales, que es donde el primer encantador me ha dicho que vaya a recibir al guardia gris.

-Esto no es sano…- Me digo a mí mismo sentado en el suelo luchando por no quedarme dormido.

Finalmente, los guardias que custodian la entrada principal, abren la puerta dejando paso a un hombre algo viejo pero en forma.

-Tú debes ser el guardia gris.- Digo en un tono algo desagradable, pero no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba ahora era tumbarme en mí camita calentita y dormirme.

-Si… ¿tú quien eres?-

-El primer encantador Irving, me ha pedido que le lleve hasta su estancia, esto…-

-Duncan-

Asiento con la cabeza y le hago un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que me siga.

El recorrido hasta su habitación, fue aburrido. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Yo me dedicaba a mirarle con atención ya que pocas veces el círculo tiene el privilegio de recibir a un guardia gris.

-Bueno, es aquí. Si necesitas algo más no dudes en decírmelo-

-Con saber tu nombre me basta-

-Llámame Hawke-

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y cuando por fin cierra la puerta dejándome solo en el pasillo, doy un suspiro y empiezo a dirigirme a mí cuarto con desgana. El sueño me tapaba el camino aún más. Pero la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mí cuarto, me encontré al primer encantador sentado en mi cama junto a Anders. Como no, Alim seguía durmiendo.

-¿Primer encantador?- Pregunte algo asustado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Hawke, por fin!- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Traigo buenas noticias-

Comencé a sonreí, pero también estaba asustado. Sabía lo que significaba.

-¿Mí Angustia?-Pregunté ilusionado

Como esperaba, el primer encantador asiente con la cabeza pero… ¿Qué hacía Anders despierto?

Le empecé a observar con una ceja arqueada hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando.

-Solo quería despedirme por si…-

-¿Me tienen que convertir en tranquilo? No te preocupes, eso no pasara- Digo en un tono de voz alegre con tal de calmarle.

Anders siempre ha sido muy protector con la gente, pero en especial conmigo. Supongo que no quiere que me vuelvan a hacer daño ya que my infancia en el círculo no fue muy divertida. Pero eso es un recuerdo que quiero olvidar.

-¿Quieres llevártelo ya?- Dijo Alim desde el otro lado de la habitación con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos- Añade el primer encantador mientras me coge el brazo y me lleva hasta fuera de la habitación.

La última visión que tuve, fue a Anders sentarse en mi cama mientras yo me iba alejando de él. El se despedía de mí con su mano, y eso me entristecía. Era como si se despidiera de mí para siempre, pero juro y prometo que no será así.

Por fin llegamos a lo alto de la torre, donde se encontraban algunos guardias y profesores, entre ellos la encantadora Wynne.

Tanta gente pendiente de mí, me hizo ponerme nervioso, ¿Y si me convertían en un tranquilo, o peor aún, en una abominación?

Tengo miedo de que mi vida termine de alguna de esas maneras así que más me vale tener cuidado.

-Hawke cariño, tenemos plena fe en ti. Todo va ir bien- me susurra Wynne mientras apoya su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Gracias…-

-¡Bien! Todo listo, ya podemos comenzar el ritual ¿Estás preparado?-

Simplemente asiento con la cabeza. Esto no es como esperaba ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

El primer encantador comenzó a articular unas palabras en un idioma extraño. Cada vez iba teniendo más y más sueño hasta que me veía a mí cayendo por un pozo sin fondo mientras la oscuridad y el silencio me iban envolviendo hasta que… desperté.

-¿Esto es el velo? Pues no es para tanto –

En realidad estaba asustado, muy asustado.

Unas estatuas extrañas a mí alrededor parecían observar cada gesto que hacía. La brisa del velo era extrañamente caliente y miles de voces invadían mí cabeza como si me estuvieran pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a por el demonio ¿no?-

Una voz detrás de mí parecía dirigirse a mí pero en cuanto me giro, no veo a nadie.

Lentamente, voy echándome hacía atrás hasta que veo el primer rastro de vida que es… ¿un ratón?

Un tanto curioso, voy acercándome a él hasta que me quedo a cuclillas y me dedico a observarlo.

-Puede que sea un ratón pero en su tiempo también fui como tu-

Estaba asustado, pero a la vez era gracioso. Un ratón que habla no se ve todos los días.

Sin querer se me escapa una mueca de risa y el ratón parece que la ha escuchado.

-Oye, que me puedo transformar en humano cuando quiera-

-¿Y porque no lo haces?- digo en un tono divertido.

-Nos puede oír- Me contesta casi susurrándome.

Ladeé la cabeza y pregunte sobre quien estaba hablando. El simplemente me contesto que le siguiera así que me limité a hacerlo hasta que llegamos junto a un espíritu del valor según el ratón.

-Hola Hawke-

-¿Como sabes mí nombre?- Le dije sorprendido.

-Justicia me dijo que vendrías-

Seguro que eso tiene que ver con Anders. Pero mejor será que guarde silencio.

En los siguientes 10 minutos me habló de cómo derrotar al demonio y también comentó algo de un arma perfecta.

-¿Y cómo consigo esa arma perfecta?-

El de repente desenvaino su arma y comenzó a atacarme. Menos mal que tengo reflejos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces? –

-Demuestra que eres digno de poseer un arma perfecta-

¿Tenía que derrotarle? Sería fácil. Con un poco de entropía me convertí en su peor pesadilla y una nube de meteoritos despeñándose sobre su cabeza, bastaron para que se rindiera.

Él espíritu se puso de rodillas empuñando un bastón.

-Ve y derrótale-

Asentí con la cabeza, y junto a ratón fuimos por un caminito hacia el campo de batalla donde tendría my victoria contra el demonio.

-Espero que este preparado, será un combate duro-

-No hay demonio que pueda conmigo-

De camino al campo de batalla, ratón mencionó algo de hacer un trato con un demonio de la pereza, pero me negué solemnemente a hacer un trato con un demonio.

Finalmente llegamos a una especie de descampado en el que a lo lejos podía divisar al demonio. Mientras nos íbamos acercando hacia él, comencé a mirar a mí alrededor buscando puntos a favor en el terreno. Había veta de lirio, ideal para las heridas.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba delante de esa masa de fuego.

-Vaya vaya, otro candidato para la Angustia- Decía el demonio con una voz siniestra.

-¡Calla demonio, y muere!-

Instantes antes de lanzar el ataque pensé en Anders y en lo contento que estaría si me viera lo convencido que estoy, ya que siempre he sido muy cerrado y callado.

Un golpe de hielo hizo que el demonio se congelara y acabara con su vida. Pensé "¿ya está?".

De repente, me di cuenta de quién era en realidad el demonio de mi Angustia.

En estado de shock, empecé a darme la vuelta hacia donde estaba ratón, pero en su lugar había una figura humana.

-Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil-

-Deja que me presente Hawke, soy Venganza. Pero no temas, no voy a hacerte daño. Todavía…

Un escalofrió recorrió mí espalda y con el poco valor que me quedaba le pregunte qué era lo que quería. Lo último que dijo antes de tirarse encima de mí fue… ¡A ti!

Continuará…


End file.
